A suction arrangement of the above-described type is known from DE 198 20 097 C2. In this known arrangement, the suction power for drawing off the boundary layer is generated by a jet pump arranged in the main flow of the engine. This suction arrangement provides the advantages that no moving parts are required in order to generate the suction power for drawing off the boundary layer, and that the arrangement consequently is highly unsusceptible to defects. However, one significant disadvantage of this known suction arrangement can be seen in the fact that a substantial power loss occurs due to the placement of the jet pump in the main flow of the engine. This power loss also cannot be completely prevented when the suction arrangement is not needed.